User blog:BeastMan14/Historical Ballot: Beasties 2014
Taking the readers on a blast to the past, this time to the wild Oscar year of 2014! Best Actor *Bradley Cooper - American Sniper *Ralph Fiennes - The Grand Budapest Hotel *Jake Gyllenhaal - Nightcrawler *'Micheal Keaton - Birdman' *Miles Teller - Whiplash Definitive Rankings: #Micheal Keaton #Bradley Cooper #Miles Teller #Jake Gyllenhaal #Ralph Fiennes Honorable Mentions: Matthew McConaughey - Interstellar, Chris Pratt - Guardians of the Galaxy Best Actress *Essie Davis - The Babadook *Felicity Jones – The Theory of Everything *Julianne Moore - Still Alice *'Rosamund Pike - Gone Girl' *Reese Witherspoon - Wild Definitive Rankings: #Rosamund Pike #Essie Davis #Felicity Jones #Julianne Moore #Reese Witherspoon Honorable Mentions: Rose Byrne - Neighbors, Zoe Saldana - Guardians of the Galaxy Best Supporting Actor *Josh Brolin - Inherent Vice *Steve Carell - Foxcatcher *Ethan Hawke - Boyhood *Edward Norton - Birdman, or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance *'J. K. Simmons - Whiplash' Definitive Rankings: #J.K Simmons #Edward Norton #Josh Brolin #Ethan Hawke #Steve Carell Honorable Mentions: Riz Ahmed - Nightcrawler, Mark Ruffalo - Foxcatcher Best Supporting Actress *'Emma Stone - Birdman (Or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance)' *Emily Blunt - Edge of Tomorrow *Keira Knightley - The Imitation Game *Patricia Arquette - Boyhood *Tilda Swinton - Snowpiercer Definitive Rankings: #Emma Stone #Tilda Swinton #Patricia Arquette #Emily Blunt #Keira Knightley Honorable Mentions: Rene Russo - Nightcrawler, Laura Dern - Wild Best Animated Feature *''Big Hero 6'' - Don Hall and Chris Williams *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' - Dean DeBlois *''The Book of Life'' - Jorge Gutierrez *''The Boxtrolls'' - Graham Annable, Travis Knight and Anthony Stacchi *'The Lego Movie - Phil Lord and Christopher Miller' Definitive Rankings: #''The Lego Movie'' #''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' #''The Book of Life'' #''Big Hero 6'' #''The Boxtrolls'' Honorable Mentions: No. Best Adapted Screenplay *''22 Jump Street'' - Michael Bacall, Oren Uziel and Rodney Rothman *''Edge of Tomorrow'' - Christopher McQuarrie, Jez Butterworth and John-Henry Butterworth *'Gone Girl - Gillian Flynn' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - James Gunn and Nicole Perlman *''Wild'' - Nick Hornby and Cheryl Strayed Definitive Rankings: #''Gone Girl'' #''Guardians of the Galaxy'' #''22 Jump Street'' #''Edge of Tomorrow'' #''Wild'' Honorable Mentions: Snowpiercer, Inherent Vice Best Original Screenplay *''Birdman'' - Armando Bo, Alexander Dinelaris Jr., Nicolás Giacobone and Alejandro G. Iñárritu *''John Wick'' - Derek Kolstad *''Nightcrawler'' - Dan Gilroy *''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' - Wes Anderson *'Whiplash - Damien Chazelle' Definitive Rankings: #''Whiplash'' #''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' #''Nightcrawler'' #''Birdman'' #''John Wick'' Honorable Mentions: Boyhood, The Lego Movie Best Original Score *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_2eNgkWGns Birdman] - Antonio Sanchez *[https://youtu.be/U38JBoY09GI Gone Girl] - Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3zvVGJrTP8 Interstellar] - Hans Zimmer *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voX15vG2gOk The Grand Budapest Hotel]' - Alexandre Desplat' *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMJFjjF_YAI The Theory of Everything] - Johan Johansson Definitive Rankings: #''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' #''Birdman'' #''Gone Girl'' #''Interstellar'' #''The Theory of Everything'' Honorable Mentions: Inherent Vice - Johnny Greenwood, Snowpiercer - Marco Beltrami Best Sound *''American Sniper'' - Alan Robert Murray, Bub Asman, John Reitz, Gregg Rudloff and Walt Martin *''Fury'' - Paul N.J. Ottosson, Marc Fishman and Lisa Pinero *''John Wick'' - Junior Cyrus Baron, Alan Rankin and Mark P. Stoeckinger *''Snowpiercer'' - Anna Behlmer, Tae-young Choi, Mark Holding, and Sung Rok Choi *'Whiplash - Craig Mann, Ben Wilkins and Thomas Curley' Definitive Rankings: #''Whiplash'' #''American Sniper'' #''Fury'' #''Snowpiercer'' #''John Wick'' Honorable Mentions: Guardians of the Galaxy, The Grand Budapest Hotel Best Film Editing *''Birdman (Or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance)'' - Douglas Crise and Stephen Mirrione *''Gone Girl'' - Kirk Baxter *''John Wick'' - Elísabet Ronalds *''Nightcrawler'' - Dan Gilroy *'Whiplash - Tom Cross' Definitive Rankings: #''Whiplash'' #''Birdman (Or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance)'' #''Gone Girl'' #''John Wick'' #''Nightcrawler'' Honorable Mentions: Fury, American Sniper Best Cinematography *'Birdman (Or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) - Emmanuel Lubezki' *''Gone Girl'' - Jeff Cronenweth *''John Wick'' - Jonathan Sela *''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' - Robert Yeoman *''Whiplash'' - Sharone Meir Definitive Rankings: #'Birdman (Or the Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance)' #''Whiplash'' #''Gone Girl'' #''John Wick'' #''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' Honorable Mentions: Nightcrawler, Snowpiercer Best Visual Effects *'Dawn of the Planet of the Apes - Joe Letteri, Dan Lemmon, Daniel Barrett and Erik Winquist' *''Edge of Tomorrow'' - Gary Brozenich, Nick Davis, Jonathan Fawkner and Matthew Rouleau *''Godzilla'' - Jim Rygiel, Guillaume Rocheron, Ken McGaugh, Joel Whist *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Stephane Ceretti, Nicolas Aithadi, Jonathan Fawkner and Paul Corbould *''Interstellar'' - Paul Franklin, Andrew Lockley, Ian Hunter, and Scott R. Fisher Definitive Rankings: #''Dawn Of the Planet of the Apes'' #''Interstellar'' #''Godzilla'' #''Guardians of the Galaxy'' #''Edge of Tomorrow'' Honorable Mentions: X-Men: Days Of Future Past, Snowpiercer Best Production Design *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Charles Wood *''Interstellar'' - Nathan Crowley *''John Wick'' - Dan Leigh *''Snowpiercer'' - Ondřej Nekvasil *'The Grand Budapest Hotel - Adam Stockhausen' Definitive Rankings: #''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' #''Snowpiercer'' #''Guardians of the Galaxy'' #''Interstellar'' #''John Wick'' Honorable Mentions: The Imitation Game, Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) Best Costume Design *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Alexandra Byrne *''Inherent Vice'' - Mark Bridges *''Snowpiercer'' - Catherine George *'The Grand Budapest Hotel - Catherine George' *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Louise Mingenbach Definitive Rankings: #''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' #''Snowpiercer'' #''Inherent Vice'' #''Guardians of the Galaxy'' #''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' Honorable Mentions: Maleficent, The Theory of Everything Best Make-Up and Hairstyling *''Foxcatcher'' - Bill Corso and Dennis Liddiard *'Guardians of the Galaxy - Elizabeth Yianni-Georgiou and David White' *''Snowpiercer'' - Jeremy Woodhead *''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' - Frances Hannon and Mark Coulier *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Adrien Morot and Norma Hill-Patton Definitive Rankings: #''Guardians of the Galaxy'' #''Snowpiercer'' #''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' #''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' #''Foxcatcher'' Honorable Mentions: The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies, Inherent Vice Category:Blog posts